


Apologies with Flowers

by codenamezinc



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamezinc/pseuds/codenamezinc
Summary: Waverly goes to visit Nicole in the hospital after Nicole gets shot.





	

Waverly knocked on the door to the hospital room, even though it was already open. Sometimes her nerves made her do silly things. She heard a snort and then Nicole’s voice said, “Waves you there behind all those flowers?”

“Uh, yes. Yes I am.” Waverly tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. She was sure Nicole heard it anyway. 

“Everything OK?”

Waverly slowly walked into the room. “So. Umm… These are for you.” She held out the flowers. 

Nicole chuckled. “You didn’t have to buy the store out Waves, it’s just some bruising. I’m fine. Promise.”

Waverly handed her the flowers and Nicole put them down on her lap. 

“I know. It’s- that’s not why I got the flowers.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. 

Waverly stood in front of Nicole wringing her hands. She owed Nicole a massive, massive apology and she wasn’t 100 percent sure what to say and it was stressing her out more than a little. 

“Waves?” Nicole whispered and it was so kind and gentle and Waverly wanted to cry a little bit. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

Nicole’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“The police station. When Willa-“ Waverly cut herself off with a choke. Nicole looked at her, still confused. 

“I was an ass to you.”

“What are you talking about? You told Wynonna to give up her magic gun to save me.” 

“Yes. I did. But. Not that.” 

Waverly could feel her hands start to shake. “When I said you were only kind of my girlfriend… I was an ass. I panicked. I was not planning on having that conversation with a gun pointed at you. I just… my brain froze and I didn’t know what to say.” Waverly started pacing as she spoke. “I said you were kind of my girlfriend and I told Wynonna that I love you. Not you. Wynonna. And I know we haven’t talked about it. But the thing- I don’t want us to be kind of girlfriends. I want to be actual girlfriends.” Waverly paused. “Also, I want to make it clear- I love you, Nicole.” 

Nicole looked surprised for a split second before a huge grin slowly spread across her face. “Good thing I love you too. So I guess we’re going steady now, Waverly Earp?”

“Yes!” Waverly squealed and jumped on the bed, wrapping her arms around Nicole and somewhat crushing the flowers. Nicole hugged her back and they kissed for a minute before Nicole pulled back.

“Hey, weren’t you supposed to be getting me out of here?”

“Oh! Yes!” Waverly jumped up. “I’ll get a nurse.” She turned around in the doorway. “Also, I’m thinking we should go back to your place. No one to interrupt us.” Waverly grinned and waggled her eyebrows. 

Nicole smiled back. “Best idea I’ve heard all day.”


End file.
